


BBRae

by HummusandPeeta



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummusandPeeta/pseuds/HummusandPeeta
Summary: A collection of songs representing everyone's favorite green and purple couple. The songs represent both their point of view as well as their relationship in its various stages. (Link to playlist).
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 6





	BBRae

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have no idea if I'm doing this properly, so I hope this works! This is a playlist I created on Spotify of all the songs that remind me of one of my favorite ships, BBRae! Enjoy!


End file.
